Madidi
Madidi (マディディ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. she is the Sergeant (軍曹, Gunsō) of the MAD Platoon. Character Madidi is a female Keronian from the planet of Keron. She travels to Pekopon in a revenge effort to destroy Sergeant Keroro's reputation and take over the world for herself in order to prove her self-worth. Ruthless and bubbling with anger, her efforts for invasion and besting Keroro backfire again and again. Forging her way through the Keron Military Exams, she became a Sergeant under false pretenses, and formed a platoon shortly after. She landed on Pekopon with the intent of finding and confronting Keroro, but was separated from her other platoon members. Personality Madidi is a very brash, insensitive person towards others. She seems absolutely fixated on ruining Keroro’s life in any way that she can. Towards him, she is extremely volatile and pompous. She often plots to do things like break his Gundam collection, and steal his plans for Pekopon domination, but her extremely vindictive and rage-filled emotions sometimes take over and cause her to become flustered and oftentimes be the very downfall to her own plans. Deep down, she’s a softie at heart, and extremely sensitive to what others think of her, but she often puts on a tough and angry attitude to cover up this fact. In fact, the real reason why she hates Keroro so much, is because despite his flaws, he’s still a sergeant, while her flaws seem to keep her from becoming one. Madidi oddly, also laughs her resonance, Madi, Madi, Madi...'.'' Statistics N/A Appearance Madidi has a fushia colored body with a white belly. She wears what looks to be an old fashioned pilot-type helmet with a large pink bow on the top of it. The strands of remaining ribbon from the bow come down to about her shoulders. She has the mark of a single flame on her hat and belly. Her eyes are a piercing yellow. History Upon cheating her way through on the military exams on Keron, she soon met with what would eventually be assigned as her platoon, which included her sister, Lieutenant Ladada, Private Corporal Yararar, and Medic Specialist Mojojo. They were originally assigned to conquer a different quadrant sector of the universe, but Madidi altered their course to Pekopon in an effort to to track down Sergeant Keroro. Not anticipating the thinner atmosphere, the ship crashlanded, spewing the squad into different directions. Sergeant Madidi emerged unscathed, as did the rest of her platoon. Before tracking them down, Madidi searched the area for a chance to encounter Keroro and his platoon. She eventually located the Hinata household by using a tracking system to hone in on signs of radiation (emitted from the underground laboratory), and attempted to attack him then, (unfortunately attacking a robot duplicate created by Sergeant Major Kululu (Kururu) instead.) Defeated in a bitter manner, Madidi trudged off to locate her platoon members to regroup, and after accidentally meeting with a few helpful Pekaponians, they were able to reunite. Sergeant Madidi set up their base in a clubhouse built in a tree just outside of a parkway. There, the group reassembled their strategy to take it upon themselves to complete the invasion of Pekopon and soil the Keroro Platoon's reputation. Near about the same time as their regrouping, a pod was dispersed to Pekopon containing a live Keronian transmitter. It was sent by Keron HQ to infiltrate and inform HQ of the MAD Platoon's whereabouts, as well as their separate intentions, as they were no longer acting on Keron orders. The transmitter, half computer, and half Keronian, took on the name TECH Operatives: Transmitter, and serves in the MAD Platoon as a hacker, as well as informative to HQ. Childhood Madidi lived a relatively normal childhood with her younger sister Ladada and her older, estranged brother. She went off to military school in her father's footsteps but was never exceptional at anything. Her sister, the brains of the family, stood out as a more competant student while Madidi's failing grades sent her plummeting towards expulsion. On the last of her exams, she managed to cheat by switching her and her sister's tests, thusly sky-rocketing her scores into Sergeant-material while Ladada flunked to a Lieutenant rank. She's never told her sister about the switch, and one day aims to earn the Sergeant title honestly. Relationships '''Sergeant Keroro: '''Madidi is extremely envious and short-tempered with Keroro, as she believes him to have a lackadaisical attitude, and that he doesn't take his position of leadership seriously. She wants nothing more than to ruin his life and take the fame and glory of conquering Pekopon for herself, no matter what the costs. '''Madidi's Sister Ladada: '''Possibly the only one who can break through Madidi's fits of rage, Ladada is her bright and bubbly sister, who often serves as the brains behind the operations Madidi plots. Madidi often orders her to build tools and weaponry to use against Keroro and his platoon. She often takes advantage of Ladada, and thus becomes very guilty. '''Platoon Member Mojojo: Mojojo is the Medic Specialist of the platoon, but also the object of Madidi's affections. She constantly trips and falls whenever he's around, as well as having trouble speaking outside of giving him commands. Abilities When Madidi becomes overly-enraged, her body actually overheats and sets itself on fire, which causes her movements to become unstable and volitile. The fire eventually douses out, but as long as it's fueled, she's in her berserk mode. Strengths Madidi is sometimes very brash, and overconfident, and sometimes while a hinderence, other times it can be a positive aspect of her personality, as it concentrates her drive. She isn't remarkably strong physically, but she has a lot of willpower. Weakness Madidi isn't particularly strong physically, and she's also prone to bouts of extreme rage, resulting in major temper-tantrums. She also dislikes being shown up, or looking unprofessional in front of her platoon. External links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Characters Category:Keronians